His Eyes
by reBELLS14
Summary: Please read Her Eyes before this story. Part 2/4: What happens when family and obligations get in the way of what you really want? Will Katara be able to choose what's right, or will she make a mistake that will change her life forever?
1. Prologue

I forgot to do this on the last story, but I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.

This is story is set the morning right after Her Eyes. Thank you guys for all of the reviews for my last story. Without any further introduction, I present …

Prologue

Katara's POV

My body is glistened with sweat. I feel exhausted after hours of bending continuously without any break. No one, not even the Avatar, goes through this constant painful experience. Like every part of my body is on fire, burning as though it was fueled by the angry power of the gods themselves. No amount of water can stop the flames from killing me from the inside out.

"Katara?" the most familiar voice pulled me out of my misery, sounding like sweet honey.

Turning around, I found amber eyes… they glow as if they are alive, flowing like a river of the most beautiful golden color I have ever seen. These eyes see through to me as if they have known me their entire life. Can such a thing be possible?

"Katara? Are you okay?" 

Pulling me out of my revere, I blinked a couple times curiously at the man in front of me. His torso was luminescent in the cast of the light from the glorious moon. However, his body was covered in many scars, seeing many battles in such a short life. He was what, only seventeen? How could such a man, about two years older than I, bare the scars of a million battles?

"Hey Zuko. Yeah I am fine, just doing some late practicing again. The moon is full, so I wanted to get as much practice I can get before she goes away." 

"Well, why don't I be your sparring partner? You may need to learn to fight against a firebender anyways. I am the only one awake right now, so why not give me a shot," he smirked with cockiness.

He wants to take me on hand to hand? Where was the fun in that, unless he was scared to face a master waterbender under the full moon?

"Are you really so scared to face me in a battle of elements? Or are you just trying to protect your pride?"

His eyes had widened at my words, clearly shocked at what I was saying.

"I know you can take care of yourself using your water, but you need to learn to fight as if you can't bend the water. I was only suggesting a spar because you obviously need the practice.

His "I am superior to you, peasant" attitude came back at full force really pissing me off.

How dare he! I am a master waterbender. If he thinks that I am scared of some pansy, he has another thing coming.

I stood firm as I shifted into one of my bending forms. Taking that as a sign, he moved into one of his own forms. I looked into his eyes, they were fierce in determination, like a fire that was burning within his actual eyes.

An eternal fire.

He came at me quick, with great stealth, in one swift motion. I barely had time to block of the blow that came at my head…

"You are going to have to be quicker than that Katara," he teased me with his face in a victorious smirk as if he has already won this match.

What he didn't see was what came next…

With the arm that I used to block his attack, I hooked my arm onto his, and with my other hand I balled my hand into a fist and punched his stomach. Unable to dodge, with me being latched onto him, he made a small 'oomph' sound, and lost his breath. Finding my opportunity, I released him, and he fell backward to the ground. Using this to my advantage I straddled his waist, and held his arms above his head. He finally realized our position, and blushed profusely. I smirked at my win…

"Looks like you counted your otter-penguins before they hatched. I wi…"

He flipped me before I could finish my last word, and he was straddling me all of a sudden, sitting on me like I was just a second ago, but his weight was shifted so as not to hurt me. His fiery eyes had died down into that sweet honey-like state they were earlier. They melted me, and I couldn't help but blush at them.

Suddenly, he was leaning into my face. His lips were so close to mine, that I closed my eyes. Feeling the hot breath on my face, I could feel myself floating away, and I lifted my face a bit more. The next move was his…

"Katara? Katara, wake up. Katara, you are asleep wake up."

My eyes opened to see me lying down next to Zuko in his room. Sokka was in there, and his face was red with pure anger in his blue eyes.

"KATARA! ZUKO I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"


	2. Chapter 1

Key:

Normal font

_Thoughts (depending on the character POV)_

_**Hama's thoughts**_

**Hama's voice**

Flashback

Chapter 1

Zuko's POV

_Could he be any more annoying in the morning? I mean if it's not about how little food there is, then it's about how Toph is using his sword for Aang to practice earthbending with. Come on man leave it alone. What on Earth could we have possibly done now?_

I opened my eyes to the annoyance that is Katara's brother. Rolling my eyes, I sighed at his antics, curious as to what I could have possibly done to Katara that mad him so mad.

_It's not like we…_

I froze. Looking down, I saw the beautiful creature that is the azure angel. Her head was laying on my shoulder, with her hair, soft and dark chocolate brown, tickling my chin. Her blue eyes were wide-awake from the constant pestering of her most troublesome brother. Clearly pissed, the storm in her eyes was brewing around, as if testing as to whether or not she wanted to kill. She looked up at me, and her eyes softened.

Katara's POV

He clearly hated Sokka right now, and just wanted to kill him where he stood. I wouldn't blame him if he did. I was sleeping peacefully just now, but it had to be ruined by my idiot of an older brother. His eyes held a piercing gaze in them as if he was trying to burn his way into my soul.

Kind of ironic really…

"Katara? You're sleeping with Zuko!" Sokka's voice penetrated through my thoughts.

"Well, Sokka I wouldn't think it would be any of your business considering you were probably in Suki's room just two seconds ago before barging in Zuko's room just now. So really I don't think you have anything to point fingers at, unless you want to prove me wrong, I mean, enlighten me as to why I can't be in Zuko's room when you and Suki can be in the same room."

Sokka's eyes widened at my quick retort, looking scared at what just came out of my mouth. He shook his head as though to get rid of the shock.

"For your information, the two things are very different, and we were in my room," he crossed his arms as though he just outsmarted me, but really he dug himself the biggest hole in the Earth for his funeral.

"That just makes it even more of the same thing! How can you claim that what I am doing is the biggest sin, when you are doing the exact same thing, maybe even worse? You're just being a huge hypocrite," by this time I was ranting, and fully standing. I didn't even notice my dad standing in the room, or the fact that Zuko burrowed himself into the covers, so as no to be seen.

"Katara! How can you call me a hypocrite, when you go along throughout this entire stay here saying how Zuko is a jerk and how he shouldn't be trusted, then go making a kissy-face at him the next second?"

"I do not go making kissy-faces at him. You just went on assuming things without even asking what was going on. You just barged in and said that we are sleeping together; you didn't even care to ask why was I in his room! How dare you make assumptions without seeking the actual truth." 

My dad came further into the room, my face reddened.

"Well Katara, what happened?"

Looking back at Zuko, he was sitting up next to me, with his golden eyes resting on me. He looked as though he was asking: _Should we tell them?_

Grasping his hand, I nodded and sighed as I glanced back to my brother and father. They were staring at our hands clasped together, but said nothing, just waiting for us to tell the story.

"Well…"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zuko's POV

"… so then after Zuko started to tell me to take my body back, I regained control over myself, and Hama left me and died. By that time we were both tired, me from having to fight for control and him for being bloodbended, so we both fell asleep in Zuko's room. That's about the whole story."

The three of us just stared at her with our mouths opened wide. I was shocked not by the story, but the little breath she took to say the entire thing. Her brother and father were probably amazed by the entire story that went on while they were asleep. Thankfully, Katara didn't say anything about how I told her I loved her, otherwise, I would be killed by the two water tribe men.

Unhinging his jaw, Katara's father glanced at the two of us, and our hands still entwined. Looking down, he sighed; the years of battle looked rather obvious on his features, making him look older than probably was his true age. He raised his head and smiled at us.

"Katara, I am so glad you are safe, but next time can you tell me about the finer details of your life that I had to miss out on. I mean, I am your father, and the fact that it took a spirit to take over your body for me to find out about this new bending form you have learned hurts me."

Katara looked at me and let go of my hand. She walked up to her father, while shedding a few small tears, and hugged him, as though she was afraid he was going to disappear.

"I am so sorry dad. I promise I will tell you of everything that happened on our journey. Please just promise me the Fire Nation won't separate our family again." 

Hakoda's POV

I can't promise her that… It is inevitable with the way the Fire Nation is, we have no way of knowing what is going to happen tomorrow… But I can't tell her that… Is there no way to compromise with this situation?

Looking down at my little girl, I used my hand and picked up her chin. Looking into the eyes that are alike the exact shade of her mother's I told her:

"I promise."

She smiled up at me and wiped away more of her tears. She grabbed me tightly and held me like that promise was going to be broken in a few more seconds…

I glanced up to the young, scarred man standing a little ways from me in the room. He was staring at my daughter with the eyes of a man in love. That look reminded me of myself when I was about his age with Sokka and Katara's mother.

I understand…

He glanced back at me almost scared at what I might do to him for staring at my little girl. I only nodded and mouthed the words 'thank you' to him. He seemed relieved at the words, and nodded back at me with a sheepish grin on his face.

_Young love… I am going to end up losing her fast… _


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Katara's POV

I pulled myself from dad and wiped my eyes from those cruel tears that betrayed me just moments ago. When I knew I had just had rubbed them raw, I went to Zuko and grasped his hand. His palms were sweaty as if he was nervous from talking with my dad. I squeezed his hand and looked into his eyes, giving him a reassuring look. He squeezed back.

Breaking us from eye contact, Sokka said, "So you were controlled by Hama and Zuko came to save you?"

I looked up at him, silently thanking Yue for letting him understand finally.

"Yes."

He looked at me and had a sort of look in his eyes that challenged me, as if trying to force me to break under the pressure and tell him what truly happened.

Except that what I did say did happen…

Suddenly, his body almost looked more relaxed, and his eyes had softened from their icy stare.

"Okay, I believe your story, but then answer me this: If Zuko saved you and you guys were only exhausted, then why are you holding hands with him now?"

Zuko's entire body froze next to me.

Great…

Zuko's POV

How do we explain that? She can't tell them what I told her… Her brother would try to kill me, and I would have boomerang shaped bruises all over me. I hope she doesn't tell them. Oh no! If she tells her dad, I know that he would kill me instantly, and with only his bare hands.

Katara's POV

I smiled with a bit of annoyance in my eyes. This was getting to be quite aggravating.

"Sokka, I don't think that that concerns you because one, you are my brother and two, you are neither Zuko nor I. But since I you did ask and not just convict us of any crime, I will answer your over-bearing curiosity," I smiled right then, he just grinned with the same sarcastic manner back, "Zuko and I are not sleeping together, but rather, we are seeing each other."

When I finished with this final statement, Sokka just about looked like he was going to keel over and die from hearing. I was grinning from ear to ear, silently chuckling at my brother's moronic ways. Looking back at Zuko, he looked shocked, amused, and relieved. Glancing back at the two men in front of me, I gave them a small nod and left the room with Zuko.

Zuko's POV

Katara you are amazing… 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Normal POV

The entire day went by quickly, Sokka was livid with Katara and Zuko. In fact, he tried to kill the boy many times, but in the end (and a good water whipping from Katara) he cooled down and tried to get to know the scarred teen. Almost everyone knew about the new couple, everyone except Aang and Chitsang.

Katara's POV

"Zuko, I know that we are together and all, but I don't think that we should tell Aang."

Zuko's eyes gave up the fact that he was a little hurt by this, and I didn't want him to jump to any conclusions about what I meant.

"It's not anything about you Zuko, okay maybe little, but what I mean is, is that before you joined us on the day of the eclipse Aang had kissed me. So, I don't want to hurt him by telling him just yet. I want to find the right way to tell him, and to get him to understand these feelings I have for you are real. Do you get what I am saying?" 

His head had been facing down to the floor, and I was worried that he might not take what I said well. Suddenly his face looked up, and his eyes had shown the purest manifestation of an undying flame.

"I understand perfectly Katara, and the fact that you would show compassion to not hurt someone innocent in this matter makes me love you even more. I don't know how to love more than I have already have, but I do."

His eyes held no lie and the golden flames danced about making me melt on the inside.

With only his eyes, he can mystify me. With only his smile, my heart beats a million times faster than average. With only his voice, my legs turn into jelly, and I can't help but swoon. Can a man truly be as pure as he?

"With each passing minute, you make me like you more. Pretty soon, maybe love…"

I left him alone with to think about that with a foolish grin on his face.

Zuko's POV

"_Maybe love"… I hope that day comes soon, and I hope that soon we can tell Aang about our relationship… Hopefully, one day, and that it comes quick…_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Katara's POV

Later that night, we told everyone about what happened to me the previous night, leaving out some major details of course. Everyone was shocked and started worrying about me, Aang wouldn't leave my side the entire night. It was so annoying. Zuko mostly stood to the side, by himself, so that no one would notice him.

Evil jerk…

Looking over at him, I saw that he had that sly smirk on his face, as if he was laughing at my irritation. When I rolled my eyes at him, he looked down at his feet. I felt happy because he was guilty about how mean he was to me. I could even feel a smirk coming to my own face. Glancing around, no one noticed our little gestures. Suddenly, something was shaking to right in the distance. I looked back and saw Zuko laughing or rather trying to contain his laughter. His body was trembling, and pretty soon his chuckle filled the air, only to be met with silence.

"Do you think that Katara being in pain is funny?"

Zuko's POV

Glancing up, I saw the Avatar glaring at me. His cold, steel eyes held their childish innocence in them along with a small amount of loathing.

"No, not at all. I just think that you, all of you are hilarious at this moment."

The Avatar's eyes lost their loathing and resembled shock. They shifted about the room and finally settled back onto me (yet, they did stare at Katara for a few more seconds than as was necessary). His face had settled down, and he just simply nodded with a small smile on his features.

"He's right you guys, we shouldn't be crowding her like that."

He walked away and Chief Hakoda came up behind him, touching his shoulder.

"Guys, as far as everything goes, I don't think we should be separated for the next couple of days. Who knows? What if this happens again, and not just to Katara I mean, to any one of us? We need to stick together. I think we should all sleep out here, just in case if the Fire Nation find us or some other demon."

Everyone looked at Katara, even I did. Her body had entirely stiffened; probably at the fact that she doesn't think that she needs protection from everybody. Her eyes shifted toward her dad's, looking a little betrayed at the fact that he didn't think she could protect herself. Then she looked over to me, a little sorrow in her eyes from the fact.

Why does she look at me like that?

Katara's POV

Does he think I need saving too? I am not some damsel in distress. I have taken down worse things than Hama. I can take care of myself.

"Zuko, I need to talk to you about something. Will you come with me for a second?"

He merely nodded at my request, and said nothing, following me to the hallway of rooms. We walked only in silence; I knew that Toph could probably tell the others where we were going, but if I went as far as I could without anyone else coming right after, then we were good.

Seeming far enough from the others, I looked up into his bright and curious eyes, and said: "Do you agree that I need protection, more so than the others?"

He looked down, almost bashfully, and then glanced back up again to me, "I would be lying if I said 'no', but I do," I was about to angrily cut him off when he said, "And not for the reason you think. I want to protect you because I love you, not because you are a girl and I think that you can't take care of yourself because I do think you can. In fact, I know you can."

I looked down at my feet, almost ashamed for thinking the exact same things that he just said he would never think of me as. How could I?

He only wants to protect me because he loves me.

"Alright… I will go along with this whole thing, but I don't like it. I don't need to be protected all of the time."

"And I understand that."

"Okay, let's just get some sleep, we never know what may happen…"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Katara's POV

I hate her… She is so evil… I can't believe that at one time, she was a little girl like me, just sweet and innocent… Zuko says that she took after their father, and he his mother… Was Lady Ursa really that nice, did she truly die or had she only vanish… How could the Fire Lord be so cruel as to hunt his own son down?

Azula had found us at the temple. We don't know how though, maybe she followed the direction from where Sokka and Zuko headed after leaving the Boiling Rock. They needed to retreat and get the supplies they needed for the attack, but where were those two friends of hers? It doesn't matter now, we need to focus on the task at hand, finding a new hiding place and taking down the Fire Lord.

Currently I am angry with everyone, so very much. And to say the least, I took out the majority of my anger on Zuko for everything that has happened lately. Right after Azula had found us, the walls and the ceiling was collapsing in on us, and we had nowhere to go. Right above me the roof fell and I had no clue until Zuko called out…

"Watch out!"

He jumped at me and we rolled away from everyone before the rubble could kill us. I could have gotten out of the way, how dare he try and protect me like I can't…

"What are you doing?"

"Keeping rocks from crushing you."

"Okay! I'm not crushed you can get off me now!"

I ran out as quickly as I could (I didn't realize until later that I did not thank him for saving my life. If he did not jump out to save me, I probably wouldn't be here right now). 

He walks like there is nothing but pride within him, swelling and about to burst from his head.

"To Zuko, who knew he would …"

"I'm touched. I don't deserve this."

"Yeah, no kidding…"

I stood up and walked away from them. I couldn't handle the fact that our father was gone and everyone is so happy, especially Sokka. Dad swore he wouldn't leave us, but no he said:

"It's will be okay… It's not like its forever…"

_Can anyone keep a promise, or are they all just empty words, meaningless to all?_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Katara's POV

I walked to the edge of the cliff, taking in the beautiful ocean. Yue was surely shinning down tonight… Maybe she was for Sokka…

"CRUNCH…"

Quickly turning around, I saw Zuko standing there his burning eyes pierced my skin and I felt my heart quicken at his stare. He stood there, motionless… As if he was in deep thought of something. Silently he opened his mouth, but no words came out…

Finally, taking a deep breath, Zuko looked down and glanced back up at me, his eyes still holding that fire, but not one of anger… Of love…

"Katara, whatever I did to anger you, I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, and I never will hurt you again. I guess I get ahead of myself before I ever think of what I should do. The thing is when it comes to protecting you; I am only doing so for you and your safety. Not for my own pride or honor. I, Zuko, would throw all of my self-pride and honor, if that would mean you were safe. I had never intended on hurting you, but I couldn't live with myself if you had been hurt or killed."

I stared hard into the golden orbs, and I knew that every word he meant was true. He truly has one of the most beautiful souls ever. Although Zuko has struggled in the past, he never gives up on making things right again. That's what I love about him…

_Love?_

Zuko's POV

I wonder what could possibly be running though in that amazing mind of hers. Her face is drawn into a sort of confusing face, like she is delighted and angered. Her eyes are what confuse me the most though, they tell me a different story… She is scared…

"One more thing before I leave you to think, I just want to say that everything I do is for you because I love you. You are my life, my dreams, and my future… Katara you are my everything…"

She fell to her knees and started to sob…

Great Zuko! You tell a girl you love her more than anything and she starts to cry… What would Uncle say about your ability to talk to girls?


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Katara's POV

"Katara, I am such an idiot… Don't cry please!"

Zuko had come up to me and wrapped me up close to him in his arms. The strong arms that made me feel safe.

He relaxed, and his arms slackened a bit from his strong grip on me. We stared into each other's eyes for the longest period of time, never breaking eyes contact. Slowly we leaned into each other and our lips touched. For the slightest of moments, I felt like I was floating in the air, totally relaxed and on cloud nine. I broke us apart, keeping him to myself would be cruel, and I can't do that to him. He is giving up everything for me, a water tribe peasant. I can't do this to him, no matter how much this will hurt both of us in the end because really, I can't give him back his title of Prince of the Fire Nation, I can't give him a family that would truly accept him, and I can't give him everything that he deserves…

I hate myself for what I am going to do…

Zuko's POV

Her lips are so soft, and she is so beautiful in this moonlight…

"Zuko? I am about to tell you something… Something very important, and I think that you should understand from where I am coming from…"

I looked at her confusedly, she wasn't making any sense, but I complied with what she was saying and nodded for her to continue. She glanced down, and I was terrified to what she was going to say next…

"Zuko… I know that you love me and all, but I don't think that we should pursue this. It is in our elements, I mean, you are fire; I am water, making us total opposites. And before you say 'opposites attract', sometimes they don't. I don't' think that you should go on thinking that you "love" me. You are depressed because of what is going on in your family, so you threw away all of the ties to your past, including Mai, and now you are clinging to someone who is the exact opposite of her, me. Now I think that we should focus on teaching Aang, and defeating the Fire Lord, instead of this "relationship". I only hope that you can understand."

Katara's POV

His entire body was frozen, and when I looked into his eyes, they were cold plates of gold, not moving from where they are looking down at my face. His arms were sitting on the ground motionless as if they had died. I couldn't take it anymore, so I got up…

Walking away, I never looked back at his frozen body, sitting there as if he was a statue. I never went back to tell him that I was lying and that I loved him. I never went back at all…

5 YEARS LATER

(Toph and Aang are together, Sokka and Sukki are married, and Zuko is the new Fire Lord with Mai as his fiancé. Pretty follows the main story line as the series, except for the Southern Raider's episode.)

Everyday I look back to that night and I regret everything that I had said to him. Here I am in the South Pole letting life go on and pass me by. Everyone is so happy with someone else. It wasn't until Zuko and Mai's wedding invitation came in from last week's shipping of trading supplies from the Earth Kingdom. They must have thought it would have come a lot quicker that way, and it travels to my brother and Sukki to Kyoshi Island as well.

They had such a beautiful wedding during the spring, and now they are due for a baby in the late winter. I'm sure my niece (as Sukki and I would say) will be beautiful and very happy. My brother made a great choice with his wife and I am happy for him, like I am for Aang and Toph.

After Aang had defeated the late Fire Lord, and Zuko claimed the throne, Aang began to travel the world to help out with villages, which were being raided by the Fire Nation still. Toph, being the most spirited person when it comes to a good fight, offered to go along with. Well, after being alone for months at a time, they ended up falling for each other. Everyone in the world is expecting a proposal to come very soon being that they have been together for about four and a-half years.

One day I hope to find love like everyone else has. And maybe I will, I just hope that day comes soon. I want to end this constant pain I feel when I think about his fiery, gold eyes…

AN:

Thank you to all of my reviewers for my last story. I am so sorry for taking so long writing this, but I had writer's block for a long time. I hope you liked this one. I may take a while to write the next one, but I have some ideas for another story too, so maybe I can get them both done. So far this year has been very hectic for my classmates and I, and this has been one of the most stressful and the most traumatizing years for us. My writer's block comes from how I feel, and for a while, I did not feel too hot. This story I dedicate to my classmates because they are like a huge family to me.

To close this off, I would like to say thanks again, and I want to say check out oliverwood issohot's story I think it is really good!

Please Read and Review!


End file.
